


LeEvilQueen

by TiAdoro914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiAdoro914/pseuds/TiAdoro914
Summary: What happens when the Evil Queen meets Bellatrix Black? Smut, that's what. A devious look at how these two might handle some alone time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/U: This is a smutty one-shot based on a Twitter conversation about what it might be like if the Evil Queen met Bellatrix Black. It’s REALLY dirty. Because look who the main character are. If you think they would have vanilla sex then I think you might be thinking of the wrong ladies. So three cheers to the ladies that had the brilliant idea to bring these two together! 
> 
> Dedicated to my wife, who taught me how to write great smut ;) thanks love. 
> 
> *I don’t own anything, just using these characters for fun. But you can be sure if I did, SwanQueen would be happily married by now, Pinecone and Guyliner would have never violated our screens and Hermione would have ended up happily with Fleur. Damn it.
> 
> Now, onto the story. Hope you enjoy. Be kind, not edited! SMUT AHEAD.

When the Evil Queen discovered that magic was alive and well in England, she lost her mind. How her ‘better half’ had been stuck in that abysmal Storybrooke for 28 years and had not determined that magic was alive and well in this world, just across the ocean from where she sat, was just too much. 

It simply would not do. 

She had had her fun in Storybrooke, and was now bored of watching her other half ridiculously giddy and in love with her son’s other mother. Of course it took her grabbing that damn Emma Swan and finally showing her what it meant to be consumed by a woman. She had pressed her hard up against the wall outside of Granny’s one evening, her leg hitched up between Emma’s smooth thighs, one hand possessing her firm ass, the other tucked under her flannel shirt, grasping at a soft breast as the woman heaved underneath her. 

While she would not ever admit it aloud, she did take a moment to recognize just how soft Emma felt under her touch, the way her lips parted and accepted the Evil Queens tongue without flinch, her taste simply delicious on her mouth. She did, for just one moment, envy Regina. 

You see, one of the things the Queen had learned, was that timing was everything. 

And when Regina exited the diner and saw them, pressed together, practically fucking against the wall, she finally realized exactly how she felt about the blonde. 

And apparently now they were to live Happily Ever After. Together. 

How utterly boring. 

And that is how she ended up in a small town in England, in the bedroom of Bellatrix Black at the former Malfoy Manner, now the home of Bellatrix and her sister, Narcissa. 

“Dear,” the Queen drawled as she delicately dragged her finger up from the very naked stomach of Ms. Black, through the valley between her breasts, “you are positively vibrating with need.” 

Bella’s chest was heaving, her pale skin on display for the Queen, who was dressed head to toe in black. Her tight leather pants left nothing to the imagination, the high-heeled boots adoring her feet gave her a bit of a height advantage over the dark woman. Her breasts were on display, that luscious olive skin glowing with arousal under her deep black and purple bustier. 

Her fully clothed form the exact opposite of Bellatrix. Bella’s hands were currently being held to the wall with magic, her legs spread to keep her balanced. Her body was heaving, her arousal evident from the tight points of her dusky nipples and the glistening between her thighs. 

“You are far too overdressed,” Bella cackled, a devious grin taking over her face. She was letting the Queen get away with believing she could dominate. She could control. But while her body heaved, her mind was working in overtime at a way to get the Queen naked. And below her. 

As the Queen strutted around the room, her nails a deep black caressed the dark silk sheets covering the bed. She lightly stroked the nightstand that held Bella’s wand, and with her back turned, she shimmied out of her overcoat, leaving her shapely arms bare and on display for the dark witch. And while Bella appreciated the newly revealed skin, it was the view of the Queen’s incredibly tight, incredibly pert and unbelievably appealing looking posterior that took Bella by surprise. 

The Queen oozed sex. It literally seeped from her pores, her skin glistened, just begging for Bella’s mouth, her tongue to taste the olive skinned beauty across from her. 

The Queen turned her head over her shoulder, her deep brown eyes searching for the darker set across the room, as she slowly reached for Bella’s wand. 

“This is quite peculiar, Ms. Black. So in order to use magic, you channel your energy, your life-force, through this stick?” Her eyes danced with delight as she twisted Bella’s curved wand between her fingers. 

“You don’t have the power, to just,” she slowly turned and snapped her fingers, a cloud of purple hazing around them, “make things happen at your will?” As she slowly stalked toward the prone woman, a blindfold had appeared around Bella’s eyes. 

“Ohhhh,” Bella cackled again, her voice dropping an octave, “cheeky one you are,” she drawled. “While this is fun, darling,” Bella’s voice became sterner as she continued, “if you are not going to just, get on with it, then let me be and I’ll find my fun elsewhere.” 

She received no reply, the room silent until she heard the soft steps of the Queen’s boots on the carpet. Waiting, with no sight, naked and prone to the wall, Bella’s arousal was multiplying, as was her impatience. And just as she let our a frustrated huff, she felt a hard bite on her left nipple, the Queen’s teeth making themselves right at home on her already rock hard pink tip. The Queen’s nails began to scratch slowly down her right side, as the Queen tugged on her bud with her teeth until Bella gasped. 

It was then a wet tongue soothed the nipple, covering it with her warm mouth, as she sucked. Hard. 

Bella bucked, her center reaching out for some relief, to find something to press against as the pressure building between her thighs that was becoming unmanageable. 

She growled, growing impatient at the game between the two dark women. Her head was thrown back, her breasts arching into the woman against her. While the Queens mouth ravaged her nipple, she felt her wand begin to slowly graze her body. It began as a light touch behind her knee, as the feather-light tip was dragged even higher between her quivering thighs. 

Her body was on fire, between the tugging at her nipple, the brush of the Queens long dark locks against her skin, and the tip of her wand slowly making it’s way to the point she desperately was seeking relief between her thighs, everything was alight. As the Queen moved to her other breast with a firm bite, tug and then suck, her wand was playing ever so gently just beyond the apex of her thighs. Bella growled again, attempting to buck her hips to put pressure where she needed it most. 

At an agonizing pace, the wand finally was push against her aching clit, giving her a short moment of relief. 

But the Queen, never one to give in, never one to quickly deliver pleasure, laughed as she felt Bella’s body continue to hum with need. The wand continued to traverse it’s way up her body, and once Bella felt it near her hands, she began to moan. Loudly. 

While she had been relatively quiet before, she let go, taking the Queen slightly off guard. It only took a matter of moments before Bella, adapt with her wand like no one else alive, had it back in her hand, and with a few quick flicks, had the Queen lying on her stomach, on the bed, finally naked. 

“Well, well, well Ms. Black,” she drawled, lifting her head to look at the woman stalking toward her in all her naked glory. “Are you happy now, dear?” 

Belletrix just cackled, she made no pretense as she moved to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the queen’s legs, spreading them apart while she simultaneously pulled her to the edge. Seeing the Queen’s glistening center, she licked her lips and without hesitation, buried her face between the Queen’s legs, starting with a swift tug at her clit with her teeth, causing the woman to buck her ass up higher in the air. 

Loving how responsive the Queen was beneath her, she used her tongue to run it through the woman’s arousal, all the way between her legs, ending up at her tight hole, giving it a peck and lick before grabbing the Queen’s ass. She spread the woman farther apart and dove back into her center, using her tongue to enter the Queen, drinking in her wetness. The Queen continued to buck into Bella’s tongue, pushing harder into the dark woman, as Bellatrix’s hands groped the glorious ass she was devouring. 

The Queen was ready for release; the game they had been playing for already the better part of an hour had her on as much of an edge as Bellatrix. 

Sensing the Queen’s impending orgasm, Bella quickly flipped the woman beneath her, and without preamble, entered her swiftly with three fingers as Bellatrix teeth once again found the Queen’s clit. Within moments, the Queen was screaming her release, laughing deviously as she came on Bella’s hand, against her mouth. 

She felt herself being dragged down the bed, as the older woman, while of slight build much like herself, was stronger than she appeared. Soon, her legs were wrapped tightly around Bella’s waist, her arms around her neck as the woman slammed her roughly against the dresser, practically cracking the wood with the force of their bodies. Bottles toppled over, falling to the floor, the mirror attached shook violently. 

Both women moaned simultaneously, never afraid of a little pain along with their pleasure. 

The Queen tasted herself on the older woman, and their mouths fused together, all lips and tongue and teeth, fighting for dominance. One of the Queens hands was buried in Bellatrix’s mop of unruly black hair, the other scraping up her back, leaving a wake of red marks as she went. 

Using the mangled dresser as leverage, Bella leaned the Queen back just enough to snake one hand between their bodies, finding the Queen’s clit, pressing, hard, as their mouths continued to ravage one another. As an orgasm shot through the Queen’s body, her teeth bit down so hard on Bella’s lower lip, she drew blood. 

Apparently her arousal had no apparent end with this dark woman challenging her every step of the way. 

Releasing her legs to the floor, the Queen pushed off the dresser, their lips still fused together as she pushed her back to the bed, slamming into it with such force, the bed shook as they fell down, the Queen on top of Bella. A light from the nightstand next to the bed fell to the floor, shattering without notice to the two witches.

Using her magic once again, the Queen fused Bella’s hands together over her head, as her mouth attacked the skin on her neck, leaving deep purple bruises in her wake. All teeth, she made her way back down to Bella’s full breast, her dusky nipple tight and waiting. 

Knowing the witch had been on edge since their playtime began, she used her right hand to firmly press on Bella’s clit providing her with some much-needed relief. 

Bella’s body jerked beneath her, as she cried out, finally the feeling tugging at her getting the attention it needed. With swift fingers, the Queen entered Bella only to find her wet, open and needy. Three was simply not enough. Bellatrix was so turned on the only word she could cry out was a raspy, “more,” to which the Queen threw back her head in delight. 

Pulling herself off the older woman, the Queen rested between her open legs, and with a quick puff of purple magic, her entire right hand was now covered in lube. Pulling her thumb into her palm, she slowly entered the woman beneath her, filling her, giving her what she needed to find relief. 

“Yessssss,” hummed Bella, as the Queen slowly began turning her wrist. With a few slow motions, Bella’s hand fought for release above her. She needed to touch the Queen. She needed to touch herself. “Release me,” she growled, deep black eyes making contact with the dark brown ones above her. 

One hand immediately shot down to her clit, when she pressed, hard, as the Queen continued her motions inside her. The other shot to the Queen’s free hand. She grabbed her and pulled her toward herself with violent urgency. The Queen fell onto her side, her mouth finding a tight nipple as she continued to bring the witch to climax. 

Soon Bella’s entire body went taunt, she screamed so loud her release so powerful, the Queen was momentarily concerned her hand might be broken. She slowly removed herself from the woman she was currently wrapped around, and with another flick of her wrist, her hand was clean again, as she mounted the woman still in a daze from her earth-shattering orgasm. 

“Ms. Black. Do look alive, we are so far from done,” she growled into Bella’s ear. A chuckle released from the body below her, as Bella’s legs wrapped around the olive beauty, pulling her down on top of her. She pressed her still wet, still aching center into the Queen as she nipped at the collarbone above her. 

The Queen grabbed Bella’s wand from the bed where it still lay as she pushed against the wet center of the pale skinned beauty below her. 

“So what exactly can you do, with this thing?” she inquired, her voice dripping with distain, her eyes alight with mischief. “I’d imagine anything you can do,” Bella laughed. 

“Can you…say…transport us across any ocean?” 

Bella laughed, deep and throaty. “While magic is powerful, it’s not that powerful. If I knew exactly where we were going, I might be able too, but it would drain me quite severely.” 

“Ahhh, so you are not that powerful at all. You see, in the Enchanted Forest,” the Queen explained, as she continued to thrust against the woman below her, “I can easily transport across all my lands. The magic I have within me was powerful enough to create an entirely new, cursed town, over in America.” 

“America? Bloody hell, who the hell would want to create anything over there?” Bella laughed. 

“I’m coming to realize this myself. However, there is one redeeming quality across the pond,” she winked. 

And suddenly, in a cloud of purple smoke, the incredibly naked women went from Bellatrix’s bed in England to the Queen’s vault in Storybrooke. 

“You see Ms. Black, I have some, toys, shall we say, here, I thought you might enjoy,” the Queen explained as she slammed Bella into the stone wall behind her, pulling up one leg to drape around her body. Bella groaned, her body shocked from the travel, the cold stone and her breathe being taken away with the push. 

“Where the bloody hell did you take me,” Bellatrix shrieked, her body betraying her words, as she shamelessly pushed her cunt into the woman she was wrapped around. 

The Queen laughed, deeply, from her belly, her head thrown back in amusement. “To my vault dear. In Storybrooke, Maine.” 

“Maine?” Bella shook her head in disgust. “Magic feels different here. And I smell Mudbloods.” 

“Ms. Black, we are not here to debate the virtues of magic and magical beings, we are here to fuck. Now, are you interested or shall I send you back?” 

“I like you,” Bella replied simply, surging forward to press the Queen into the sofa behind them. “Not so fast dear,” the Queen pushed her down herself. 

Draping herself across the sofa, Bella watched the Queen saunter across the room, her exquisite ass on display as she swayed her hips side to side. She grabbed a book off the shelf, quickly checking a spell, bending over unnecessarily as she did, and loving the groan she heard from the woman behind her as she blatantly presented herself to the witch. She once again looked back over her shoulder, “ready to have a little fun?” 

Bella’s black eyes and wet thighs were all the answer the Queen needed. With a quick poof of purple, Bella was intrigued as to the magic this witch used. 

And as she slowly turned, she saw a new addition to the Queen’s body hanging between her legs. 

“Bloody hell,” Bella muttered to herself. 

The Queen stalked back to the dark woman, her face keyed into the apex of her thighs, desire and lust written all over her face. She reached the woman, tweaked her nipples, hard as she growled into her ear. 

“Now be a good girl and turn over for me.” 

Neither being shy in what they want, neither being shy in displaying their incredible bodies, Bellatrix flipped over, her arse proudly wiggling in the air, ready for the Queen. 

With one hand on her back, the other grasping a hip, the Queen drilled her new toy into the dark woman with a groan. 

There was nothing soft, nothing slow about their interaction. It was fucking. To get off. To come, hard. As many times as they could. Pain, pleasure, teeth, tongues; they used whatever they could, as hard as they could, to drive the other, and themselves, to intense pleasure. 

“Fuck yes,” Bella moaned, as the Queen groaned, “so tight for me.” 

She had not used this spell in many, many years, so the feeling coursing through her body was a welcome change. She delighted in using magic during sex. If they could, why the hell should they not? The last time had been with two delicious blonde handmaids. They were some of her favorites. Oh how they loved to please their Queen… 

Coming back to the present, she pressed the woman below her into the soft cushions, building up a steady pace, feeling Bellatrix’s walls tighten around her. In and out, she groaned in pleasure. Soon Bella’s hips where thrusting back on their own accord, meeting the Queen thrust for thrust. Their bodies were on fire, moans and screams, grunts of pleasure flying out of their mouths. Cries for more, cries for harder from Bellatrix were muffled into the sofa as she grew closer and closer to explosive orgasm. 

Bella’s hand had found it’s way to her own clit, circling and pressing as the Queen continued to hit the spot deep inside of her at a consistent pace. The Queen could feel her tightening around her, and with a firm press to Bella’s tight back entrance, they both exploded, coming together as Bella’s walls gripped the Queen’s temporary addition. 

The Queen held steady until the woman below her pulled away, turning to lay against the sofa with a devious grin on her face. 

“Yes, dear?” the Queen asked as she poofed away the addition. “Enjoy that as much as I did?” the Queen laughed, as she straddled the witch. 

Bella nodded, words escaping her, as the Queen played with her nipples. 

Taking a moment, the women caught their breath before Bella surged up to grab the Queen again. Their breasts pressed tightly against one another, their sweat-soaked skin sliding together, their lips meshed together as tongues fought for dominance. 

They were quite the match, it seemed. It was all push and pull, give and take, pain and pleasure. Bella’s hand once again found it’s way between their bodies, seeking out the wetness she knew she would find between the Queen’s exquisite thighs. Feeling her arousal, both moaned again, as Bella entered her with two fingers, pushing all the way in without second thought. The Queens nails raked down Bella’s back as she thrust her hips into the dark witches hand. 

Always wanting to show up anyone, and everyone, the Queen found the clit of the woman she was wrapped around, and shot a jolt of magic straight to it, catching Bellatrix by surprise, her eyes growing wide as a sudden orgasm hit her with a fierce and unexpected intensity. 

The Queen laughed with delight at the look the dark witches eyes, as found her own clit as Bella’s fingers were still filling her, using magic to intensify the orgasm she was on the verge of falling into. 

\-------

As the two witches lay in a heap back on the bed where they had begun, their bodies littered with bites, scratch marks and blood, they both laughed, deep and throaty. In the midst of fucking up against the wall in the Queen’s vault, she had proofed them back to England, much to the surprise of the woman writhing against her. They had finished that round, to finally doze off after hours of rampant sex, across continents. 

Upon waking up, the Queen took a drink of water from beside the bed, then passed the glass to the other woman, who drank as if she had not had water for days. Once she was finished, she put the glass down and turned back to the Queen in all her naked glory. 

Raising one eyebrow, her eyes took in the naked form next to her. With a deep laugh, the Queen asked, “Ready to go again Ms. Black?” 

Without a word, Bella pounced, attaching her lips to her lovers, so obviously ready to go. Again. 

\---  
FIN.


End file.
